wmmrchfandomcom-20200215-history
Odd Facts and Rivalries
Rivalries The following bands are known to have encountered each other more than once: 70's rivalries * Bob Marley leads Black Sabbath 2-0 * Bob Marley leads The Who 2-0 * Jimi Hendrix leads Aerosmith 2-0 * Jimi Hendrix leads Neil Young 2-0 * Jimi Hendrix splits series with Lynyrd Skynyrd 1-1 * Jimi Hendrix splits series with The Grateful Dead 1-1 * Jimi Hendrix splits series with The Who 1-1 * Led Zeppelin leads Lynyrd Skynyrd 2-1 * Led Zeppelin leads The Doors 2-0 * Led Zeppelin leads Jimi Hendrix 2-0 * Pink Floyd leads Bob Marley 2-0. * Pink Floyd leads Led Zeppelin 4-1 * Pink Floyd leads Lynyrd Skynyrd 3-0 * Pink Floyd leads The Grateful Dead 3-1 * Pink Floyd splits series with Aerosmith 1-1 * Pink Floyd leads ZZ Top 2-0 * The Doors leads Queen 2-0 * Van Halen splits series with Eric Clapton 1-1 80's rivalries * AC/DC leads Def Leppard 2-0 * AC/DC leads Motley Crue 2-0 * AC/DC leads Ozzy Osbourne 2-0 * Bon Jovi leads Motley Crue 2-0 * Bon Jovi leads Tom Petty 2-0 * Bon Jovi leads Van Halen 2-0 * Genesis leads U2 2-0 * Metallica leads Bon Jovi 4-0 * Metallica leads Rush 3-0 * Metallica leads REM 2-0 * Metallica splits series with Tom Petty 1-1 * Ozzy Osbourne leads Guns'N'Roses 2-0 * Ozzy Osbourne leads U2 2-1 * Ozzy Osbourne splits series with Tom Petty 1-1 * Rush leads Beastie Boys 2-0 * Rush leads The Police 2-0 * Rush leads Iron Maiden 2-0 * U2 leads Talking Heads 2-0 * Van Halen leads The Police 2-0 90's rivalries * Alice in Chains leads Collective Soul 2-0 * Alice in Chains leads Creed 2-0 * Alice in Chains leads Green Day 2-0 * Dave Matthews Band leads Soundgarden 2-1 * Dave Matthews Band splits series with Smashing Pumpkins 1-1 * Nirvana splits series with Sublime 1-1 * Pearl Jam leads Alice in Chains 2-0 * Pearl Jam leads Live 2-0 * Pearl Jam leads Soundgarden 2-0 * RHCP leads Alice in Chains 2-1 * RHCP leads Blink 182 2-0. * RHCP splits series with Live 1-1 * Stone Temple Pilots leads Smashing Pumpkins 2-0 * Stone Temple Pilots splits series with Korn 1-1 * The Offspring splits series with Green Day 1-1 * The Offspring split series with Soundgarden 1-1 * Tool leads Pearl Jam 4-1 * Tool leads RHCP 2-0 * Tool leads Sublime 2-0 * Tool leads The Offspring 2-0 00's rivalries * Breaking Benjamin splits series with Shinedown 1-1 * Disturbed leads Audioslave 2-0 * Foo Fighters leads Breaking Benjamin 2-0 * Foo Fighters leads Godsmack 2-1 * Foo Fighters leads Incubus 2-0 * Foo Fighters leads Linkin Park 2-1 * Foo Fighters leads Three Days Grace 2-0 * Foo Fighters leads Seether 2-0 * Foo Fighters splits series with Disturbed 1-1 * Godsmack leads Audioslave 2-0 * Godsmack leads Coldplay 2-0 * Godsmack splits series with Disturbed 1-1 * Green Day splits series with Stone Temple Pilots 1-1 * Green Day splits series with The Offspring 1-1 * Linkin Park leads 3 Doors Down 2-0 * Linkin Park leads Disturbed 2-0 * Linkin Park leads Shinedown 2-1 * Shinedown leads Seether 2-0 Non-decade Rivalries * Tool leads Pink Floyd 2-0 * Foo Fighters split series with Pink Floyd 1-1 The Lists Bands that have appeared in every MMRch Madness Records listed are as of their departure from 2011: * Pink Floyd (23-5) * Metallica (20-5) * Led Zeppelin (16-5) * Pearl Jam (16-6) * Foo Fighters (16-6) * Godsmack (13-6) * Alice in Chains (13-6) * Linkin Park (16-6) * Bon Jovi (12-6) * Rush (10/6) * AC/DC (9/6) * Stone Temple Pilots (7/6) * Disturbed (9/6) * The Grateful Dead (7/6) * Jimi Hendrix (7-6) * Tom Petty (7-6) * Ozzy Osbourne (7/6) * Van Halen (7-6) * Green Day (7-6) * Aerosmith (12-5) * U2 (6-6) * RHCP (8-6) * Lynyrd Skynyrd (6-6) * Queen (7-6) * The Who (5-6) * Dave Matthews Band (3-6) * Soundgarden (3-6) * The Doors (3-6) * The Offspring * Nirvana (2-6) * Incubus (2-6) * Bruce Springsteen (2-6) * Guns'N'Roses (1-6) * Motley Crue (0-6) * The Rolling Stones (0-6) Bands that have won their region * Pink Floyd (x4, 1 victory) * Led Zeppelin (x2, 1 victory) * Aerosmith (1 victory) * The Grateful Dead * Metallica (x3, 1 victory) * Bon Jovi * Rush * Tool (x3, 1 victory) * Pearl Jam (x2) * Foo Fighters (x3, 1 victory) * Breaking Benjamin (1 victory) * Godsmack * Linkin Park * Shinedown (post-decades era) Bands that have won as the 15 or 16 seed * Cheap Trick ('06 vs Rolling Stones) * Lynyrd Skynyrd ('07 vs Led Zeppelin) * Live ('07 vs RHCP, two wins) * Breaking Benjamin ('07 vs The Killers, six wins) * Genesis ('08 vs U2) * The Clash ('10 vs Metallica) * ZZ Top ('11 vs Rolling Stones) Bands that have never won a match (minimum 3 appearances) * 7 losses: Motley Crue * 6 losses: Def Leppard * 5 losses: The Killers, Creed * 4 losses: Three Days Grace, KISS, REM * 3 losses: Talking Heads, The White Stripes, Neil Young, The Ramones Odd Facts 2012 Facts * As one of the most prolific MMRch bands ever, Tool has their best seeding ever...as a five seed. * Bands omitted for the first time: The Police, Audioslave * Audioslave has sank every year in seeding, culminating with them finally missing the field this year. To think, they were once a #1 seed, and not one that was ill-deserved! * Alice in Chains' loss to Iron Maiden in round one marks the first time they have exited without taking somebody with them. * Despite 3 wins to their name, The Doors are now on a five-game losing streak. * The Elite Eight consists of bands formerly associated with these regions: 70's - 3, 80's - 1, 90's - 0, 00's - 4 * Pink Floyd has now beaten Led Zeppelin every year except in 2008, when Pink Floyd was a "past champion" and Led Zeppelin was not. LZ fixed that in '08, and the rivalry has been all Floyd since. * The road to the championship, yet again, goes through Tool. Every single year, (if you count Pearl Jam as the winner in '07) the final champion defeated Tool to get there. * None of the top eight seeds lost. The biggest upsets were a pair of 3-14 matches. * THE ROLLING STONES FINALLY WON A MATCH...because they got sympathy votes. I guess I'm at fault for ending their campaign of winlessness. Motley Crue now stands alone at the top of the winless list. 2011 Facts * In round 1, the 70's, 80's, and 90's regions had 4 of their 8 matches as rematches of past years. The 00's had just one, Disturbed vs Audioslave. * Round 2, overall, had over half of its matches as repeat battles. Every 80's match was a repeat. 7 out of 8 matches in round three and 3 out of 4 in round four were also rematches of at least one year. * Several bands got off the winless list, including ZZ Top (0-3), Weezer (0-4), Seether (0-4) and The Killers (0-5). * With Hendrix's loss to Lynyrd Skynyrd, he now has three split series. 10 of 13 matches Hendrix has been in have been a mirror of another match in his history, a higher proportion than any other band. (Going into 2011, the Foo Fighters have 11 out of 18 and Pink Floyd has 10 out of 25.) * The Offspring avenged two old losses, to Green Day and Soundgarden, and now have a pair of split histories as well. * (1) Pearl Jam vs (16) Live was a rematch in the truest sense of the word. Last year, they faced off in the same seedings. This year, PJ won much more decisively. * Tool is tied for their lowest seeding ever, despite being the returning champion. * With wins this year, the following bands have always won in round 1: Pearl Jam, Tool (5/5), Alice in Chains, Pink Floyd, Bob Marley (4/4), Foo Fighters, Godsmack, Shinedown (5/5), Linkin Park, Cage the Elephant (1/1). Of them, the only bands that have gotten past round 2 every year are Tool and Pink Floyd, who have picked up three wins to go to the regional final every year, until Aerosmith eliminated Pink Floyd in round 3 of 2011. ** These bands have won round 1 five times out of six: Green Day, STP, Skynyrd, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Ozzy, Bon Jovi, Van Halen, Tom Petty, Metallica. (And technically Tool and Shinedown, who were each omitted once.) * Philadelphia, the city of brotherly love, respects when a busy rock star takes time out of their schedule to call the station. Steven Tyler called after finding out about MMRch Madness, just to chat with Pierre, and did not ask for support in Aerosmith's match that night against Led Zeppelin. In fact, he implied that he was conceding the match. But the listeners responded by pushing Aerosmith ahead. They went on to win against Pink Floyd the following night, and eventually the entire tournament. * Bon Jovi and Rush have both lost to Metallica FOUR times in six years. In the other two years, Metallica lost prematurely, and as a result, each has won the 80's region in one of those two years. * The #1 seeds won 0, 1, 2, and 3 matches. (Stones, PJ, AC/DC, Foos, in that order.) * The #2 seeds were more successful, winning a combined 13 times. * The tournament winner this year was a 3 seed, marking the fourth time that the winner was not one of the top two seeds in their region. (#5 Pink Floyd, #15 Breaking Benjamin, #6 Tool) 2010 Facts * The Rolling Stones have lost in round 1 every single year, despite being an extremely renowned band that has never been seeded below #7, and have remarkable returned as the 1 seed in 2011! * Aerosmith won 3 times in their first year, 2 times the next, 1 time after that, and then lost outright since. * Four out of Jimi Hendrix's five wins have come from either Neil Young or The Who. The 5th is against his round 1 opponent in 2010, Aerosmith. The Who and Neil Young draw each other this year in round 1. * in '06, Aerosmith was in the 80's region and Van Halen was in the 70's region. They swapped placed in '07. Only one other band, Weezer, has appeared in two different regions. * Metallica has defeated Bon Jovi every time they have faced. Bon Jovi has defeated Tom Petty every time they have faced. However, Petty beat Metallica the one time they met. * The winner of the 90's region has been decided every year by Pearl Jam vs Tool, except in 2006 when Pearl Jam won because Tool wasn't in the bracket. * In four matches, Smashing Pumpkins have only ever faced Dave Matthews Band and Stone Temple Pilots. * Breaking Benjamin is the only tournament winner to come from either the 90's or 00's. They achieved this success in their rookie year of the tournament, while not facing the 70's winner, nor the band that won the 80's every other year. * Just 8 bands have more than one win in the 00's bracket, combining for a record of 55-27. The other 16 bands that have appeared are a combined 7-38. None of the other brackets are this extreme. * The Killers are 0-5. Two of the bands that have beaten them, 3 Doors Down and Coldplay, have only that one win, despite a combined 8 tournament appearances. * Three of the top four bands in the 00's region are Disturbed, Godsmack, and Foo Fighters. In 2007, Evanescence faced all three, beating Disturbed and Foo Fighters before losing to Godsmack. * The only 16 seeds ever to win a match were Cheap Trick and Live. The other thirteen #16 seeds have never won a match in any other year, either, and seven have only that one match to their name. (Update: #16 The Clash defeated #1 Metallica this year!) * Neil Young has only ever been seeded against Jimi Hendrix before 2010. Talking Heads have only ever drawn U2, who they could meet in round 2. * The Grateful Dead have 6 tournament wins, more than the majority of other groups, while never being seeded higher than 13th. * En route to winning the 80's bracket, Metallica has faced Bon Jovi and Rush each year, (3 times,) except for their early exit in 2007. Metallica has not had a rematch against another opponent in 8 other matches in the 80's. * Bands that have been omitted from the tournament despite winning rounds the year before include The Clash (twice), David Bowie, Nine Inch Nails, Shinedown, and Evanescence. Many other bands have been downranked after having multiple wins the previous year, like Live, Collective Soul, and Evanescence * Audioslave's seeding has dropped multiple positions every year, going 1, 4, 6, 8, 12, 13. * Despite other bands moving up and down around them, Green Day has been the 3 seed of the 90's every year until now. They were bumped up to a 2 seed for 2010, and then down to 4 for 2011 to compensate. *There were five rookies in the field in 2010, Iron Maiden, Stevie Ray Vaughn, Rage Against the Machine, Kings of Leon, and Muse. The only two rookies in 2011, Cage the Elephant and Papa Roach are from the 00's, and it's quite likely we'll never see a new entry from an older division again. * Up until this year, every bracket final in the 80's and 90's region was won by the band from the "upper" half of the bracket. This tradition was broken with a 6 seed winning both regions. * The 00's region returned its four past champions (Godsmack, Breaking Benjamin, Foo Fighters, Linkin Park) to the field of 16, so although it was the only region without a repeat winner before 2010, it was predetermined by the end of round 2 that they would send a past winner back to the semifinals. * Rookies did surprisingly well this year, with Iron Maiden winning 3 times, Stevie Ray Vaughn twice, and Kings of Leon once to give newcomers a 6-5 record. * The Rolling Stones lost *AGAIN* in round 1. This year they were down-ranked to a 7 seed and faced tougher competition, so it's slightly more understandable, but until they win a round, their seed should just keep dropping.